


You Plonker

by magnetos



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are old men in love. Except, Charles sometimes wonders why he puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Plonker

**It was pleasant being able to spend time with Charles,** thought Erik. **It was pleasant being able to spend time with Erik without hearing about his brotherhood,** thought Charles.

They weren't so young and lively anymore. Their outings included a thirty minute check before actually leaving the mansion to make sure Charles was comfortable and cozy. It was worse in the summer, believe it or not. Erik would put layers upon layers on Charles to the point where the smaller bald man would somewhat lose his patience with him. _"If you put any more layers on me I will suffocate, Erik."_ It happened too often and Charles tried to avoid Erik as much as possible during the summer. It never worked out.

Except, today it wasn't summer. Today was a cold and dismal day which meant Erik would soon be over and putting as many layers on Charles as possible. In fact, Charles even waited by the door with several coats and scarves just to please the other man and avoid the thirty minute check. Erik entered the mansion and was making his way towards the study with determination until Charles cleared his throat and turned his wheelchair while Erik turned to face him.

"Here are your options." He gestured towards the winter wear that lay on the floor beside his chair. Erik was approaching; eyeing Charles before turning his attention to where he was gesturing.

"That's unusual. And to think I was going to let you pick what you wear, today." He's smirking and Charles is far from amused. If looks could kill, Erik would be ten feet under. ( Although that's the last thing Charles wants. )

* * *

 

After Erik has decorated Charles like a Christmas tree, he takes his place behind the wheelchair and begins to make his way outside into the winter air. The cold is nice on Charles' skin; and thankfully Erik allowed him to go without wearing a woolly hat this time.

"And, how was your day, my friend?" Charles tilted his head back until he was able to see Erik who was looking down at him with the smallest smile.

"Let's not talk about my day, Charles." He bends down to press a soft kiss upon his lover's bald head, and Charles now understands why he allowed him to leave without wearing a hat. It's a lovely thought. In fact, it makes him smile and shake his head. Erik always had a way of making him do that.

"Stop." Erik's frowning, now. Stopping the wheelchair and leaving his place behind it to walk around and meet Charles face to face. Charles is looking up at him, amused. It was at times like these that he remembers why he fell in love with the man; not due to his handsome face or his despicable dark humor. Not because of his brooding or his love for Charles' --- well, _everything_. It was because Erik put on a show daily; pretending to be careless and showing lack of affection. Though when it came to Charles, he gave up his act.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you silly old man." Charles reaches up and grabs the front of Erik's jacket; pulling him down until their lips meet. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Erik was bewildered. He did not expect that at all, and Charles could see the surprise on his face as he slowly pulled back.

"I love you too, Charles." He straightens; never taking his eyes off of Charles. "Your nose is red, we haven't warmed you up enough. I told you this would be a problem. I think we should go home." And at that, Charles was delighted. It was the first time in a long time that Erik had called the mansion his home.

"Home it is. What would you like for tea?"

_"Food."_ Erik snorts and Charles' smile fades as he pulls one of his mitts off and smacks Erik with it repeatedly.

"Don't be such a child, Erik. You ruined our moment."

"All right, all right. I'll have whatever you're having." He's holding back his laughter and Charles can sense it; he's glaring at him, not amused.

"Just take me home, you plonker."

Erik begins laughing once again as he takes his place behind the wheelchair; dodging and ducking as Charles waves his glove around in attempt to smack him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my tumblr post http://erklehnshrr.tumblr.com/post/117547503733/erklehnshrr-ok-no-but-old-man-charles-asking


End file.
